Fluid dispenser devices are well known in the state of the art. They generally include a reservoir containing the fluid, on which reservoir there is assembled a dispenser member, e.g. a pump or a valve, that is generally actuated by means of a dispenser head for selectively dispensing the fluid contained inside said reservoir. The dispenser head includes a dispenser orifice through which the fluid is sprayed, e.g. into the user's nose for a nasal-spray device. Numerous devices of this type are actuated manually by the user by moving the reservoir and the dispenser head axially against each other, thereby actuating the dispenser member. However, this type of device presents drawbacks, in particular when the device is of the nasal-spray type, since the axial force exerted by the user in order to actuate the device leads to a risk of the dispenser head moving inside the user's nostril, with risks of injury and/or of the fluid not being dispensed completely or properly on actuation. In order to remedy this problem, lateral actuator devices have been proposed, generally including a lever that is pivotally-mounted on a body and having an inner portion that is adapted to co-operate with one of the dispenser head and the reservoir so as to move said element against the other, and thus actuate the dispenser member. However, such devices are generally quite complex and include a large number of component parts, thereby making manufacture and assembly relatively costly.
Another drawback of fluid dispenser devices relates to the use of a protective cap that the user removes before the device is used. If, after using the device, the user forgets to put the cap back into place, the dispenser orifice risks becoming soiled and/or blocked, consequently preventing the device from being reused as a result of the quality of the fluid being spoilt for the next use. In order to remedy this problem, it has been proposed to make “non-losable” caps that, in any position of the device, remain fastened to the body of the device, and that are thus movable relative to said body between a closed position, in which they close the dispenser orifice, and a working position, in which they uncover it. However, such devices are often quite complex to make, in particular when they are associated with lateral actuator systems, thereby making their manufacture and their assembly relatively costly.